


Brilliant Life Choices Ianto Jones

by agent-barnes-of-shield (Abby_Rose)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, M/M, if this continues there will be Janto obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Rose/pseuds/agent-barnes-of-shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going to find Lisa, archivist at Torchwood One, Ianto Jones makes a decision that puts his life on an entirely different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Life Choices Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while fumbling around on my hard drive, and am attempting to transition from ff.net to AO3. First time posting on this site and first time writing for Doctor Who/Torchwood and posting it.

  
Really, if one was judging a life by good and bad decisions, Ianto either had a very exciting life, or it was a miracle he had survived as long as he had. Exactly at what point did a smart, well-adjusted person see a bunch of metal monsters getting sucked into a bright white light on the top floor of their place of employment think ‘Hey! Let’s go inside!’ and it took another special type of idiot to jump towards said bright light when they saw a young blonde woman being sucked back towards it.  
  
So here he was, Ianto Jones, twenty four and apparently not all that smart, grabbing the body of a blonde girl who he didn’t know, feeling a rushing wind past him but no actual suction, even as the girl in his arms was apparently being dragged back. He may have worked for Torchwood, but even that was a bit weird to him. Keeping a strong grip, he moved them back towards the room, grabbing onto the handle of the black mag grip on the wall. With his body between the girl and the sucking void of light, Ianto helped the girl grab the grip and did so himself. Back to the wall he didn’t see as a man appeared briefly, shared a look with the man in the ill-fitting suit on the other side of the room, and disappeared once again. In fact he didn’t turn again until several seconds after the sucking wind had stopped.  
  
“Rose!”  
  
“Doctor!”  
  
The girl leapt passed him and Ianto slumped against the wall as the two reunited with a strong hug.  
  
“That’s it, never leaving the archives again…take a bloody job in London, good going Ianto, absolutely brilliant.” He muttered to himself, head leant back against the wall, eyes closed, he didn’t notice the man coming up to him until a hand was clasped on his shoulder. He could only say he didn’t start because of the absolute exhaustion permeating his entire body. If there was a part of him that didn’t hurt it probably wasn’t attached.  
  
“You alright there mate?” the girl’s voice was shaky and she had a firm hold on the man’s arm that didn’t look like it was about to release anytime soon.  
  
He managed a small smile, “Fine, yourself?”  
  
Her smile got brighter, “Brilliant.”  
  
“Yes, yes, all well and good, saved the day nothing to it, and you, sir, you managed to keep Rose from being sucked into the Void…why would you do that?” The man’s eyes, older than they should be on a face so young, bored into him.  
  
Ianto took a breath and let it out slowly as he straightened from the wall, straightening the cuffs of his shirt nervously, “Honestly? No clue sir.”  
  
The man’s face broke out into a bright smile, “A person with a soul working for Torchwood, fantastic!” Ianto found himself pulled into a tight hug and mentally flailed for the few seconds it lasted before being released. Clearing his throat he tugged his jacket straight.  
  
“Yes…well…seems I may be out of a job now, actually.” He gave up on the appearance of propriety, he knew he had more than a bit of dust and blood on him from his escape from the archives, no amount of straightening out would fix that.  
  
“Well, now, you never know.” The man grinned, it was slightly off-putting really, “I’m the Doctor by the way and this is Rose Tyler.”  
  
The Doctor… _The Doctor _…oh yes there was that headache, “Ianto Jones sir, pleasure.”__  
  
The girl –Rose-, smiled brightly and reached out to clasp his hand, already he’d had more personal contact in the last ten minutes than the last month and it was making him feel off balance, “Thank you Mr. Jones.”  
  
“Just Ianto, please.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around at the absolute disaster of what was left of Torchwood London, “Well, let’s get you back to the TARDIS, Doctor, most likely someone from another branch will be here soon, and if they aren’t UNIT will. Best you’re gone before they get here.”  
  
The Doctor smiled gently, “Lead the way Ianto Jones.”  
  
Down a stairwell, alarm lights flashing, the smell of smoke rose and Ianto let a moment of grief stab his heart. They’d tried to evacuate for all the good it did, but he knew the list of the dead would be longer than that of the living, and he wasn’t looking forward to reading them.  
  
“Well you could,” Rose looked up at the Doctor, “He could…” she nodded meaningfully with a Look that could only have been used between two very well acquainted people, Ianto saw it often enough.  
  
The Doctor looked up and glanced between Ianto and Rose, mouth slightly open, “Oh, well…ya think.”  
  
Rose bit her tongue and grinned, “Yeah…you?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Ianto, gave him and up and down and his face split into a wide smile, “Oh yes…absolutely.”  
  
Ianto raised an eyebrow and the Doctor smirked as Rose hugged him from the side, shaking them both, they wore twin grins of mischief and positive glee, “You want to come with us Ianto Jones?”  
  
The floor fell out from beneath him the world shifted and then snapped back into place. Oh he was an idiot. “You mean that?”  
  
“Course, seem clever, seem nice, why not? I knew Rose for less when she started travelling with me.”  
  
“But…I…I mean I couldn’t.” Ianto shook, when was the world going to stop spinning underneath him?  
  
“Course ya can!” Rose reached out and grabbed his hand. She was warm and her smile was kind and her eyes were bright.  
  
“You do _this, _” Ianto motioned to the wall behind him, “sort of thing often?”__  
  
“Well…sort of.” The Doctor smiled, behind that quirk of the lips a promise was humming, “What do you say?”  
  
Ianto glanced back once more and then looked at Rose and the Doctor and he let his lips turn up, “Yes.”  
  
-  
  
Ianto’s expression was vaguely blank as they entered the TARDIS (who hadn’t a scratch on her), in fact as she watched him carefully, the only reaction he had to the console room was a slow blink. The Doctor was practically vibrating beside her, he loved this part.  
  
“So…what do ya think?” the Doctor spun about the room, twisting like a strange dance about the coral and the console as the doors closed behind them.  
  
Ianto did a quick walk about the room and came to stand next to Rose and the Doctor, “Bit bigger on the inside, isn’t it.”  
  
The Doctor cackled in glee and wrenched down a lever that had the TARDIS lurch about them, Rose grabbed on to the Doctor for stability, laughing, while Ianto held tight to the edge of the console, watching the Doctor with no small amount of concern.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s always like this!” she called over the sound of the engine.  
  
“That’s not very heartening!” he called back, but his eyes shone and she could see him fighting a smile.  
  
The Doctor answered with a cheer and Rose echoed it, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Oh this promised to be interesting.  



End file.
